The ages of immortality
by ThEBiGAlE
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been offered another chance of immortality, and they have accepted. Soon they are married and have children. But a war is starting. The Titan Kronos is back, more powerfuler then ever. The Olympians must unite to defeat him. Will the war tear Percy and Annabeth apart? Or will they get to live a peaceful, immortal life?
1. The offer

Chapter 1 The offer

Percy's POV

The offer made by Zeus to make me a god seemed real tempting, yet I refused it. Now Zeus was giving me a second chance. "Perseus Jackson, the council has agreed to make you, and Annabeth Chase gods." Zeus had said. I recovered from my initial shock. "Lord Zeus, may we have one hour to think?" Annabeth asks. "Yes. Now go! Your hour is wasting!"

I and Annabeth knelt before Zeus again. "Well, have you decided?" Zeus grumbles. Annabeth nods to me. "Yes sir, we will be honoured to be made gods." I reply. Zeus nods, as if on queue, every god released their true divine form. Strange colourful lights begin swirling around us, enveloping us. The the light faded. I looked at Annabeth, she was different somehow. Her deep stormy eyes were filled with more wisdom, she radiated power. "Hail, god of storms, natural disasters, Perseus Jackson, goddess of architecture, Annabeth Chase!" Announced Zeus. Wow, I thought, god of natural disasters, god of architecture, seriously? Two new thrones gleamed into existence right there on the two far ends of the throne room. One was made out of water, wow cool, that must be mine. One was stormy grey, and it was glowing, that must be Annabeth's. "Let's visit camp." I said.

Annabeth's POV

_"Let's visit camp" _Percy said. "Yeah, let's go tell everybody." I replied. Percy laughed, "Catch me if you can!" He said, and with that, he teleported out of the throne room, I followed him. We were at camp in about 0.001 seconds, at Thalia's pine, with the golden fleece still draped on it glinting in the sunlight. It came from way back when Percy and me had to save Grover and get the fleece from a satyr-eating-carnivous-sheep-raising-giant's island, that was when Percy almost got forever turned into a hamster, but I saved him. As we walked, nature spirits stopped doing whatever they were doing and bowed at us. Suddenly, Grover came charging out the door of the big house. "Hey Percy! I sensed something powerful on mount Olympus, are the gods fighting or what?" "Nah, it's good G-Man, but um, we needa talk, call the other campers and come to the big house, okay?" Percy replied.

We sat on the chairs while others crowded around us, some standing, some sitting. Everyone was here except Travis and Connor Stoll, The two sons of Hermes was probably up to no good again. "Well um guys, listen, there are actually 14 olympians now." I said, which probably isn't a good way to start. People start murmuring and whispering. "So um me and Annabeth are now gods." Percy said. The campers were frozen in shock. Grover got up and so did Chiron. "Lord Perseus and Lady Annabeth." They said in unison, then they bowed. All the campers followed their examples and did the same. "No, no. "Percy" and "Annabeth" would be just fine." Percy said. I kicked Percy in the shin, and gave him the evil eye, I sorta liked the "Lady Annabeth" thing. "Well then, that would be a huge relief." Leo said.

We decided to have a walk along the beach, we were going to miss this place. That was when somebody shot at us with a paintball gun. Percy deflected it with a flick of his hand. Travis and Connor stumbled out of the bushes, mouth open "Man, how did you do that?" He asked. "Well, me and Annabeth are gods now." Percy said. Travis and Connor looked like they were about to faint. "Please don't zap us, gods of ummmmmmm…? We are sorry, sorry, sorry!" They begged, bowing furiously. "Nah, It's okay." Percy replied "Thank YOU!" They said and the practically ran away while tripping over each other.

Percy's POV

_We decided to have a walk along the beach, we were going to miss this place. That was when somebody shot at us with a paintball gun. I deflected it with a flick of my hand. Travis and Connor stumbled out of the bushes, mouth open "Man, how did you do that?" He asked. "Well, me and Annabeth are gods now." I said. Travis and Connor looked like they were about to faint. "Please don't zap us, gods of ummmmmmm…? We are sorry, sorry, sorry!" They begged, bowing furiously. "Nah, It's okay." I replied "Thank YOU!" They said and the practically ran away while tripping over each other._

After that, we teleported to my mom's house, her dad's house, camp jupiter, and told everyone. Zeus sent us a iris message telling us that we should have decided a sacred animal, symbol and colour by the time we get back to Olympus. "Hmm, I've always like pegasuses so my animal would be a pegasus. Colour, blue, yes heck, of course blue! Mmmmm, I'll have my symbol as a riptide, there!" I said. "I liked hummingbirds ever since I was little. I will have the Empire state building as my symbol. and colour…yes, I will have storm grey." Said Annabeth. "Then it is set!" Boomed Zeus in his throne room.

**(A/N) Hi guys, hoped you liked the first chapter. I will update once a week, please be patient, I'm a slow writer. :) ****  
**

**P.S: Honeysuckle2013, thanks for pointing out the mistakes**


	2. The wedding

Chapter 2 The wedding

Annabeth's POV

_"My lord, Perseus Jackson is now a god." "Perfect, we will destroy Olympus." But, my lord, you are still recovering from that last battle with Perseus Jackson." Nonsense! I will speak of nothing of that defeat. We will attack as planned! Is the army ready?" "Yes, my lord, I've recruited every half blood and monster willing to join, some of the titans are still in their various prisons. Atlas is still holding up the sky, and Hyperion, well Hyperion had been changed into a "very nice maple tree". And well, you know, your brother is now know as "Bob" and had his memories washer clean in the Lethe. So it basically means he's on the gods' side." "We will send out minions, we will free Hyperion first, he is most reliable." "As you wish, my lord."_I woke up screaming my head off: "No! It's Kronos! No!"

Percy's POV

Annabeth woke me screaming something about Kronos.

Well it just turned out to be a nightmare. She had a dream about Kronos rising out of Tartarus and sending minions to free the titans. After I reassured her it was just a dream, she went out to the courtyard to walk.

Annabeth was standing all alone in the temple on top of my Dad's palace. Great time to ask, I thought. "What's up, seaweed brain?" I was startled for a moment. "Well...um...err..." I blurted "What?" She asks. "Will you marry me, Annabeth Chase?" She looked shocked, then overjoyed. "Yes." She replied. And with that, I knelt in front of her. I took out a small box made of pearls, and opened it. Inside was a ring Tyson and me made, it was made of celestial bronze, with imperial gold, and it had an emerald the size of a marble smelted into it. I took her hand and slided the ring onto her fourth finger, it fit perfectly. "You made this yourself?" She asked. Now that is my wise girl, "Tyson helped." I replied. And she hugged me. We stood there kissing for like 15 minutes, her lips squished against mine.

Whenever two gods get married, they have to report to the council of gods, the Olympians. We teleported into the throne room. Zeus upon seeing the ring on Annabeth's hand, said: "You must be here to announce another marriage." "How did you know?" I asked, looking away from Athena because she was giving me a dirty look. "Humph, this is like, the 5th marriage today. Aphrodite divorced Hephaestus to marry Ares, Apollo marrying his twin sister Artemis, blah blah." Zeus grumbled. "Now who will prepare their wedding?" Poseidon asked. "Oh, I believe I can arrange that." Aphrodite volunteered.

Annabeth's POV

_"Oh, I believe I can arrange that." Aphrodite volunteered. _This was not gonna be a good wedding. Aphrodite chose a place by the beach with a small white gazebo with cherubs on either side. She practically invited the entire Half-blood camp to come.

Two campers from the Aphrodite cabin dressed me in a silky wedding dress, with flower decorations, and a headpiece so long, it trailed behind me on the ground. They applied some pale makeup on my face, highlighted my eyebrows. I looked in the mirror, me, was no longer me. I was an angel from heaven.

As I walked into the garden, I heard muffled gasps of campers. Percy was standing at the gazebo entrance, I walked to him, and he took my hands. And we walked into the gazebo together. "Do you, Annabeth Chase, take Percy Jackson, as your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked "I do." I replied. "Do you, Percy Jackson, take Annabeth Chase, as your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." He said calmly. This was the most, peaceful moment of my life ever. The entire camp rose, and bowed. But then suddenly, Nico teleported out of nowhere. "Huff..,puff…sorry to interrupt your wedding, but…I've went to Tartarus, there are monsters swarming out of that pit!" My face darkened, my dream had come true. "We need to discuss this at the council of the gods." I said.

Percy's POV

We teleported into the throne room. "I call for a meeting!" I shout. All the gods sat on their respective seats. "Well, what is it?" Zeus boomed. "Nico Di Angelo has come back from the underworld and has reported strange sights of monsters swarming out of Tartarus…" Annabeth said. "Yes, we have had lot's of accidents in the underworld. The furies had gone crazy and attacked the spirits…" Hades said. "I supsect it is Kronos again." I said. At the name Kronos, the entire room darkened. "We have to discuss the matter thoroughly." Poseidon said. "I will send my daughter and son, Thalia and Jason to scout Tartarus." Zeus boomed. "Until then, let the meeting end!" And some gods teleported out of the room. Some stayed on their seats.

**(A/N) Guys, please, more reviews, I'm getting desperate. Please give me more reviews to keep me going. PLEASE!**


	3. Hints of war

Chapter 3 Hints of war

Percy's POV

_We teleported into the throne room. "I call for a meeting!" I shout. All the gods sat on their respective seats. "Well, what is it?" Zeus boomed. "Nico Di Angelo has come back from the underworld and has reported strange sights of monsters swarming out of Tartarus…" Annabeth said. "Yes, we have had lot's of accidents in the underworld. The furies had gone crazy and attacked the spirits…" Hades said. "I supsect it is Kronos again." I said. At the name Kronos, the entire room darkened. "We have to discuss the matter thoroughly." Poseidon said. "I will send my daughter and son, Thalia and Jason to scout Tartarus." Zeus boomed. "Until then, let the meeting end!" And some gods teleported out of the room. Some stayed on their seats. _

It had been 4 weeks after that meeting. Thalia and Jason still have not returned, the gods were all going crazy. Except some. "Quiet!" Zeus said. "My children, as you know, have been sent to Tartarus to scout the place. They have not returned. We will send a hero, a powerful one." All eyes in the room turned to me, I squirmed nervously on my throne. "How about that punk, Perseus Jackson?" Ares asked. "Hmm," Zeus considered this for a second. "Yes, sending a god is better than sending a hero. You shall go, Perseus." I gave Ares the evil eye, he was sitting on his throne with a smirk plastered on his face, it would be nice to punch it off. "No, I will go with him!" Annabeth interrupted. "Wellllllll…sending two gods is better than sending one." Apollo commented. "Then it is decided! Meeting end!" Zeus said.

Annabeth's POV

We teleported to the underworld. Ms. O'leary jumped out of nowhere, licking Percy's face. I laughed so hard it hurt. Percy was drenched with dog saliva. But with a flick of his hand, he was dry, that was one advantage of being a god. Percy summoned a gigantic dog biscuit. "Hey old pal, me and Annabeth are sort of on a quest. Later, ok?" Ms. O'leary whimpered. "Good doggy, here!" And Percy threw it towards the river styx. Because when Percy became a god, he couldn't look after the hellhound anymore, so Hades volunteered to keep her in the underworld.

We walked briskly to the edge of Tartarus, even though we were gods, you could basically feel the overwhelming presence. We levitated down the pit, holding hands. There was a foul stench in the air, made of trillions of monsters. "Ah, so we have arrived at the Titan lord's prison." Percy said. There was a cage in front of us. With so many layers of lock, designed by Hephaestus himself. Inside Titan lord Kronos, bound to the wall by celestial bronze, enchanted gold, enchanted silver, pressure pads made of the most rarest materials. "If it isn't Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." He said in a deep ancient voice. Kronos had reformed after we defeated him, but he was still very weak. "Tell us, where is Thalia and Jason?" Percy growled. Holding his new riptide (It had been re-smelt after the war, it now was infused with the power of chaos itself.) "Easy my boy. I have no use for them…so…I have sent them to another dimension!" And he glowed, the chains and bounds breaking off. _"Fools. I have consumed chaos's essence. I am invincible."_ Kronos said in a raspy, powerful voice. _"Now you shall die, and I will rise again!" _And a portal opened under our feet, we fell in.

I woke up with my head aching. "Where are we? I asked. "I have no idea. We better check for wounds and scout the place." He smiled. I smiled too, remembering Grover's silly survival class. "Nope, no wounds." We said at the same time. We were in a dusky place, the sky as black as ink, with white sand all over the place. "Oh no, I remember this place. Chiron told me about it. We are in the realm of Nothing, the world of chaos!"

Percy's POV

"We might find Thalia and Jason here, lets go." I said. We walked across the desert, for miles and miles. Every few minutes, we were attacked by weird monsters we've never seen before. I and Annabeth were fairly hurt, scrapes and cuts everywhere. "Oh, there's a bad cut on the side of your arm." Annabeth said. There was a cut, it inched down my arm, golden ichor flowing out. Annabeth poured nectar on it, it immediately healed. "If gods can get this hurt, I doubt half-bloods can even live." Annabeth said. We walked another half a mile. There was no monsters, and that was unnerving. We saw a ancient, run-down castle in the horizon. I tried teleporting, but this realm seemed to resist me.

We walked into the castle gate, it slammed shut behind us. I raised riptide, which should be called tsunami now, in defence. Annabeth raised her dagger, which she modified so it can turn into any weapon of choice, which was now an axe. "Welcome. You will never be going out again." said a voice, and a man wearing a suit made of swirly patterns which seemed to move teleported into the front of us. "Who are you?" I asked, half growling. "Ah, I really, don't have a name, though, your friends called me "chaos"." "Chaos, what friends?" Percy said, obviously mad now. "Ah, they, fell on the roof of my castle, suddenly dropping out of the sky. I suppose, they are Thalia and Jason?" "How did you now? Give them back!" "Ah, there is no need, I will not harm them. Now, get a good rest." With a wave of his hand, we all collapsed.

**(A/N) I will not be updating for a long time :(. I'm going on vacation, sorry guys. **

**P.S MORE REVIEWSSSSS! HISSSS!**


	4. The realm of nothing

Chapter 4 The realm of nothing

Percy's POV

I opened my eyes suddenly, we were in a room with a high ceiling, fancy lighting and red carpet. Chaos suddenly materialized in front of us. My sword appeared in my hands, ready for combat. "What do you want from us?" Annabeth asked. "Ah, you have to prove you are worthy to go back to the real world by taking a test, the rules are simple. You pass, you get to the real world, you fail, you be my guest forever. It's actually quite nice here." "Where is Thalia and Jason?" I ask. "Ah, for your friends, they failed, but if you pass, i'll maybe release them."

Chaos led us to a giant cave. "Inside is a scroll, retrieve it. No hero or god has entered this place and come back out. The cave itself is a living thing, shifting itself to target your weaknesses. It's just like a harder version of the labyrinth." Chaos says. "What are you waiting for, go in!" Annabeth says. I stumble into the cave, the surroundings are pitch-dark, you can't see a thing. "Do you know how to make a fire?" I said but no sound came out. "Annabeth? Annabeth?" I yell frantically, but still, no sound came out. So, this cave blocks hearing and sight. Annabeth taps on my arm. I realize she's using the morse code, she spells out: block out all sense except feel. We advance together in the darkness, using the morse code to contact. Man, I was so lucky I paid attention during that language class at camp, so I know the morse code pretty well.

Annabeth's POV

So this cave blocks all senses except the sense to feel, interesting, I must find out what the cause is. Perhaps we can defend camp with this. Quit it Annabeth, you're lost in a dangerous cave and is still thinking about architecture, I scold myself. Hey, there's a ray of light! I drag Percy towards it. We emerge in a chamber full of crystals, "Whew." Percy said. "Hey, I can talk again!" "Of course, seaweed brain, there's no need to mention something that obvious."

Suddenly, a loud rumbling growl echoed across the chamber. "We better get out of this place, fast." Percy said. "There is something way powerful and older than the gods back there, and I wouldn't want to meet 'it'." I said. Percy tries teleporting, but still, he can't. "Guess we'll have to fight it off." Percy says in a grim voice. He extends riptide, I take out my dagger which transforms into a sword, a gun would do better, but apparently, we decided to do it classic.

A giant being the size of a football stadium erupted into the chamber, which, luckily was really big and didn't collapse on top of us. "GODS, FOOLISH, YOU CANNOT ESCAPE NOW." it rumbles. "We'll see, says Percy, who leaps onto a wave he summoned, and slashes the giant across his big, fat, ugly, nose. It did no damage. "FOOL, I AM THE BEING CREATED BY CHAOS, ABANDONED BECAUSE I WAS TOO POWERFUL, AND IMPRISONED IN THE CHAMBER OF NOTHINGNESS. MY POWER IS INFINITE, YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME."

Percy's POV

"Shut up, you are making my ears hurt." I say. He punches me at a unbelievable speed, I was swept off my feet and instantly smashed into the wall of the chamber. "Ugh…" I mumble before fainting. I suddenly wake up. Annabeth is kneeling over me, crying and chanting a healing spell. "Percy, I thought you were gone for good!" She gives me a tackling hug. But suddenly, the giants hand swipes her away. "YOUR OPPONENT IS HERE, PERSEUS JACKSON!" The giant squeezes the air out of Annabeth and she screams, "Percy, help!" "Give her back! NOW!" I yell, trembling with rage. "I will not have my wife take any more pain!" I began to glow an aura of blue and black, swirling around me. "I SAID, GIVE HER BACK!" In a blinding flash of light, I slashed the giant's arm off. "ARRRRGHHH, NO, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" He yells in pain. "Well, I just made it possible." I said proudly. "Begone. Fiend!" I focused all the energy I had left and, it shot through the giant with a splitting BOOM! And it collapsed, then vaporized into sand, in its place, laid a scroll. I blacked out.

I woke up with a jolt, "Where are we?" I asked. Annabeth, Jason, and Thalia were all standing above me. "We're in Chaos's mansion." replies Jason. I sit up, relieved to see that everyone is safe. Chaos appears, "You have done well, exceeded all the other gods. I will give you a weapon, crafted from nothing, space and time itself, with a single swipe, armies will be wiped out, it's name is Katastroféas." A black blade shimmered into existence beside of me. I took it, it instantly shrunk into a key. "Now off you go, back to your world!" He says. And we all got sucked into a portal.

I spent the next few days testing the new blade. It felt lightweight, excellent. One time, I swiped Katastroféas for fun in my palace, and we had to re-build the entire palace, because it had simply shimmered out of existence. "Such a powerfull blade." I murmured.

**(A/N) Really, really sorry for not updating in a loooooong time. Hope you enjoy!**


	5. Author's Note

**(A/N) I think I will take a break from this story, take time to clear my mind, write other fanfics. I'll be back.**


End file.
